Starring Sister
by Sadako Hoshi
Summary: Singing sensation and TV star Ella Marion is going to East High as new girl Stella Michaels. But what happens when secrets start being revealed, and it turns out Troy has a twin? ChadxOC, Troyella, Taypay, Jelsi some slashfemmeslash, rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! I'm writing this story for the few people who share my opinion and realize that Chad and Taylor, while they are good rivals and friends, do **_**not**_** equal the perfect couple. Also, for people who don't like Zekepay… So, just to warn you, here are the main pairings that will end up in the story:**

**Chad+OC**

**Troy+Gabriella**

**Taylor+Sharpay (You don't like slash or femme-slash? Don't read this then.)**

**Jason+Kelsi**

**Ryan and Zeke will be paired with some OCs, but their eventual relationships won't have that much of an impact on the story. Some characters will get together in other relationships throughout the story, but these are the final pairings. I just want to keep your hopes up/crush your favorite pairings like bugs. :) Oh, by the way, in this they are all in junior year. Now on with the story! …After a brief disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical (sadly). Enough said.**

XXXXXXXXXX

Stella Michaels adjusted her glasses as she stepped out of the car. She hadn't worn glasses for two years, but she knew that the only contacts she could wear now were colored. As she waved goodbye to her worried friends, Stella began the long walk up to the front doors of East High. Her normally loose, long golden hair was pulled back in a tidy ponytail, completing what she hoped was an adequate disguise. After all, she didn't want her new classmates to know that the new girl at school was actually the singing, dancing TV star known as Ella Marion.

A normal life – that was Stella's dream. She wanted to be treated like any other junior girl at East High. Whether she was the class clown (yeah, right) or the brainiac (more likely than not), she wanted her own part in the "high school experience", and as long as she came to the studios every week to shoot her show and her manager held up on his promise, nothing could stop her from having exactly that.

XXXXXXXXXX

The bell rang for first period, and Troy turned away from Chad to face… the blackboard. Where was Ms. Darbus? She was _never_ late, not even to first period. But before he could turn back around, the door opened, and Ms. Darbus entered her classroom. If that wasn't enough to invoke whispers, the person behind her was. Trailing Ms. Darbus was a strikingly pretty girl with glasses and long gold colored hair in a ponytail. She had on very little makeup, and wore faded jeans with a baggy, buttoned up denim jacket, but still managed to pull off the look like she was some kind of royalty. But while Troy was sure he hadn't met her before, there was something strangely familiar about her.

"Silence, please!" Ms. Darbus called out. Once the chatter had died down, she motioned for the girl beside her to come forward. "This is Stella Michaels, a new student at East High. She will be joining us for the rest of junior year, and perhaps for senior year as well." At this, Stella smiled in amusement at her new classmates as if questioning Ms. Darbus' dramatic speech. The class grinned back at her, a few giggling as they responded with an obvious, 'yes'. Ignoring her students, Ms. Darbus continued. "Miss Michaels, you may take the empty seat next to Miss Montez," she said, gesturing theatrically as Gabriella waved from the back of the class. Stella nodded, and made her way to Gabriella.

As Stella passed Troy's desk, she accidentally knocked over a couple of his books. "Ah! Sorry!" she exclaimed, kneeling down on the floor to retrieve the books.

"That's okay, I'll get them," he replied. They both grabbed a book and replaced them on Troy's desk. Before Stella returned to her journey to the vacant seat, however, their eyes met for a second. Troy stared for a moment before they both returned to their own devices. But he couldn't help but wonder if he really hadn't met her already.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gabriella and Stella (ha, they rhyme!) became fast friends, Stella's friendly manner and equal intelligence quickly breaking down the girl's bashfulness. The girls managed to sit next to each other in their 2nd period science class, and in 3rd period advanced physics, where Gabriella introduced her to Taylor. Soon the three girls were laughing and talking together like old friends.

"Yes, it's lunch time!" squealed Taylor, the science club president jumping into the air in joy.

"Why don't you come eat with us?" Gabriella asked Stella. "All our friends would love to get to know you!"

Stella smiled back at her. "Sounds good to me! Just let me ask one thing…" She gulped nervously. "What kind of lunch does the cafeteria serve? Would I be better off starving?"

The other two giggled. "Don't worry," Taylor assured her with a wink. "We've tested the school food for toxic chemicals." Stella let out an exaggerated sigh of relief, and the new friends entered the lunchroom laughing. They wound through the many tables before reaching the one they sat at with Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason, Sharpay, Ryan, and Kelsi.

"Hey, you brought the new girl!" Zeke announced as they sat down. He offered his hand to Stella, raising his eyebrows in an obviously flirty manner. "_Very_ pleased to make your acquaintance, Stella. I'm Zeke."

Sharpay swiftly shoved Zeke's hand aside and held out her own. "Sharpay Evans," she said with a smile. "I'm his–"

"Girlfriend," Stella finished for her as she shook Sharpay's hand.

Both girls laughed. "Yeah, I have to keep my eye on him!" Sharpay joked. Everyone at the table shared a chuckle, and Stella was introduced to the rest of the gang. She shook hands with Ryan, Kelsi, and Jason, then she got to Chad.

"Chad Danforth. Nice to meet'cha!" Her hand had barely touched his when Stella felt a tingling sensation spread from her fingers, up her arm, and over her whole body, leaving a strange electricity tracing her neck and butterflies partying in her stomach.

"Nice to meet you, too!" she returned, refusing to acknowledge the unsettling emotions. Gabriella and Taylor had informed her on all the school gossip, so Stella was fully aware that Chad was dating Taylor. He was definitely off limits, so she dismissed any feelings for him and turned to the last member of the lunch group. "Oh, I knocked your books over in Ms. Darbus' class…"

Troy grinned. "I'm Troy Bolton," he said, sticking his hand out for her to shake. But Stella didn't take it; she was frozen in shock.

"Did you say your last name was B-Bolton…?" she asked softly, vainly attempting to cover up the quaver in her voice.

"Yeah," Troy answered uneasily. Then his mind clicked – he remembered who she reminded him of! "Wait… Ellie…?"

Stella merely widened her eyes in surprise before abruptly running out of the cafeteria.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Oooooooooooooh, so mysterious! What's going on? How does Troy know Stella? Who else knows the secret? Me, that's who! Hope to see you in Chapter Two! I'll try to post it tomorrow… or even later tonight!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Hi, I'm back! Sorry I didn't update as soon as I said I would, school work has been evil, and I've been watching Heroes too much… I finished all 21 episodes in leas than a week, and yesterday there was a new one on… Then, I got back online, and saw your wonderful reviews! I couldn't stop myself from writing again! Thank you, vartangerine16, for your wonderful review! I love your HSM fic, RENT is my favorite musical of all time! I am glad you like mine! Also, you probably know how Troy and Stella are connected… that will be revealed in this chapter! Thank you, ThinkingOfYou, xXJust.Like.ThatXx, and crazy4kodama! Your reviews keep me going everyday! Okay, on with the fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own anything, you are on something pretty strong, because I own just about nothing. However, my characters are mine, and if you want to borrow them, you have to ask really nicely!**

* * *

Chad grabbed Troy's arm as his friend began to follow Stella out of the lunchroom. "Troy, don't get your hopes up, it can't possibly be-" Troy ignored him, dashing out of the cafeteria. "-her..." Chad finished his sentence sadly, throwing a look that plainly said, _I'll tell you later_, to his classmates before taking the same path Troy did. As he slammed the hall doors open, he rubbed his hand, trying to forget the sensations Stella had inflicted. _'No way... It can't be Ellie!'_

* * *

Stella raced down the hallway, glancing around the maze-like structure for some sort of escape route. Spotting a stairwell, she hurried up them, not bothering to see if anyone was coming after her. _'Why, why, WHY? I can't believe Troy is going to school here! Why didn't the agency check first?' _She came out on the roof, surrounded by a miniature jungle. Good, Stella's always like plants. It's something her she and her twin shared... _'No!'_ she thought desperately. _'Don't think about him! Don't think about any of them! You can't lose your resolve!'_ She was so lost in her thoughts, however, that she didn't notice the person approaching from behind her. 

"Ellie...?" Stella whirled around to see a stricken, shocked Troy walking slowly towards her. "Is it really you?"

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" she cried, backing away to the ledge. "DON'T YOU DARE TO EVEN TOUCH ME!"

"Whoa..." Both of them turned to face Chad as he came up the stairs. "It really is you...!" he stated with wide eyes.

Confused and torn, Stella made a drastic decision. She couldn't stay here, and she knew that Troy wouldn't let her go without a fight. Carefully, she bend over just enough to rest her right foot on the railing. "If either of you come within 6 feet of me..." She swallowed hard, gathering her courage. "If you come closer than 10 feet, I'll jump."

Troy's expression became frantic. "Ellie, please, come over here, please! Just..." He fought tears and continued. "Please, Ellie, I don't want to lose you again..." It was too much for him. Salty tears fell, burning in the corners of his eyes as they created glistening paths down his face, dropping to the ground with a _splash!_ Stella wavered, uneasy seeing Troy like this. But she couldn't give in.

"You're..." she started, but changed her mind. "No, you _were_ my twin, Troy. And you took their side!" Rage took over her features, angry tears falling at this point. "You expect me to just forgive and forget! Sorry, but it's not happening, bro!"

Chad turned his worried gaze to Troy wonderingly. "What does she mean, you took their side? I thought she ran away because of your parents!"

"I didn't take their side!" Troy yelled to Stella furiously. "It wasn't that simple!"

"YES. IT. WAS!" she screamed back. "THEM OR ME! TYRANNY OR INTEGRITY! IT WASN'T THAT HARD, TROY!" Stella rose her other leg to rest halfway up the guard rail, her right one already halfway down on the other side.

"**_WAIT!_**" The siblings once again turned to Chad, who was now acting as an unofficial referee. He looked pleadingly at Stella. "Please, Ellie, Stella, whoever you're known as now, come down from the fence."

"On which side?" she retorted devilishly.

"_Our_ side," he replied firmly, his brows raised. Next he turned to Troy, his eyebrows now even higher on his forehead. "And you-" Chad said shortly, "_you_ get to help her explain to me what the hell is going on."

* * *

**You guys like it? Really? GREAT! Okay, I don't know how much you honestly like it, but I find the drama quite invigorating, so... XP Nah nah nah nah nah nah! If you review, I will give you an imaginary cookie and a heart felt thank you! Hope to hear from you soon!**


End file.
